Sadie Jenkins
'Sadiella 'Sadie' Jenkins '(born 23 January 1996, Highway Hospital) is the main protagonist of CBBC TV Series, Sadie J. She is the daughter of Susan Jenkins (deceased) and Steve Jenkins, the only sister of Danny Jenkins, the step-daughter of Beverly Summers and the step-sister of Ashlii Summers. Sadie is portrayed as a 13-year-old girl who has a sense of fashion, even when she doesn't show it, and a super-fan of Cheryl Cole. Jenkins is also shown as a mixture of a selfish, honest and kind best-friend. She had a rough start in life, after her mother tragically died after being involved in a car-accident. Two years later, Sadie had made best-friends with Kit Karter and Dede Baxter, who started to comfort her after the tragic ending to her mother's life. At certain times, Kit and Dede call Sadie annoying, rude and selfish, but they always stay true friends. Backstory Before the Show Sadiella 'Sadie' Jenkins was born on 23 January 1996 to her parents, Susan and Steve Jenkins. Sadie was all her parents cared about and vowed to always love and care for her. Steve and Susan adored their daughter, and became slightly over-protective of her. However, when Steve opened his motor shop a couple of years after Sadie's birth, he spent most of his time at the shop, rather than spending time with Sadie, which led to a big argument between him and Susan. On 19 December 2001, Sadie's brother, Danny was born, and by then, Steve and Susan's argument was put to an end. Sadie used to be jealous of Susan and Danny together, and made up plans to keep them apart. As the years went on, she eventually accepted her new brother and by the time Danny was 3, him and Sadie were very close. However, on January 1st 2005, Susan was tragically killed in a car crash. When Sadie found out, she was devasted and angry, but eventually came to terms with it, thanks to her loyal best friends, Dede Baxter, and Kit Karter. Personality Sadie is shown as a mixture of rude, selfish and immature. She commonly uses her friends and isn't very trust-worthy but she has a heart of gold and is loyal and friendly. She typically puts herself before anyone else but is quick to be sincere and apologetic when needs be. From Season One to Season Three, Sadie has shown that she wishes to be treated like a young lady but, since her mother's death, Sadie doesn't really spend a lot of time with female characters, with the exception of Dede. Sadie is feisty,confident, goofy and cheeky. No matter how hard she tries, she always finds herself in trouble. Although she rarely displays it, Sadie is very fond of her family and friends. Dede and Kit are her all-time BFFS and have saved her from a difficult situation multiple times. Having spent the majority of her life growing up around boys, Sadie has developed a tomboyish nature, typically displaying masculine actions, such as spitting on her hand when handshaking and being very rowdy and mischievous. However, by Season 3, she has shifted into a more girly style, dressing in nicer clothes and being slightly more feminine. This is probably due to the fact Beverly Summers (Steve's girlfriend/fiancé) has come into Sadie's life. Category:Characters